


Miranda's Nightmare

by RDana



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDana/pseuds/RDana
Summary: Miranda Priestly discover that her Bobbseys still have contact with Andrea.**English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.
> 
> Warning 2: This fic, is not, originally a Mirandy fic... but, depends of my mood, can change in the near chapters. For now, it is about the twins and their mother relationship.

**1.**

Miranda Priestly is a beautiful woman but she is not aware of her beauty. After two fail marriages, some boyfriends here and there, she decided that love is something she will never have and do not expect it anymore and she is afraid her daughters will not have the best example of "love" seeing her failure all the time.

Miranda belongs to Runway and the magazine is the most near an "affair" she considers her life. She does not care about what "Page Six" and other papers say about her but, nothing can be said about her daughters, ever. Now she is been single for almost five years, life is been acceptable.

And the journalists are going to regret what they had done.

**Day before**

Cassidy and Caroline are leaving the cinema with their partners. Cassidy is dating a model; against all her wills, she felt in love with a very handsome man, one of the new models at Runway and she decided not to tell her mother.

Caroline is dating a musician, very beautiful girl that knows Andy well. The problem is, Miranda doesn't know the twins still speak with Andrea and that the journalist is someone very important to them.

**Today**

Miranda woke up with a phone call from her ex-husband James. She quietly enjoyed her Saturday morning, since at weekends she allows herself to wake up around 8 am when at 6:50 her mobile rings.

"James, do you know I do not like to wake up early on Saturdays."

"Miranda. What the hell is this in the newspapers?"

"Make yourself clear."

"Page Six have photos of the girls, dating!"

At this Miranda is already out of her bed and going to her laptop that she left at the previous night at her studio.

Cassidy and Caroline, now at 17, went out the night before and said they were going to sleep at Larissa, an old friend since their childhood. Miranda can't understand why the girls found the necessity to lie to her. James, quiet at the line, is waiting for Miranda see the news.

"I-I. James, I need to go. I will take care of that."

And like that the phone call finished. Another call needs to be done, that time to Leslie, her long time lawyer.

"Leslie. Page Six have photos of my girls. Do something about it until the end of this day."

Miranda is starting to go upstairs when the noise of the front door stopped her movements. Cassidy is just coming home, Caroline no sign around. The girl, hoping to be home before her mother woke up, discovered the photos when Larissa called her since the twins and their friend have an application at their computers that everytime something about the Priestly's is at the news, they will have an e-mail alert.

"Cassidy Marie Priestly, we are having a long talk. Now, at the studio."

Cassidy knows the problem is huge since her mother usually doesn't use her full name. The girl closes the door and follows her mother.

"Mom, I love John and we are going to marry."

At this statement, Miranda felt her heart beating faster. John Samuel Smith is one of her newest models, age 19, and her daughter, that is minor, just told her that she wants to marry him. She cannot deal with this, not now.

"Where is your sister?"

"She is at Larissa's house."

"And is really better she'd be there. Whom is the woman with her?"

"Oh that is Louise, she is Andy's younger sister."

"Andy?"

Cassidy looks to the floor, avoiding her mother eyes.

"Andrea Sachs."

"Cassidy, you are going upstairs and we talk later. Take a shower, change these clothes. And about all you said to me, we are going to have a long talk but now, is better you go to have a nap because you look like very pale."

Cassidy runs to her room and arriving there she sent three text messages and deleted them straight ahead.

Message 1: Mom knows, hide. Go to somewhere outside NY. Love you.

Message 2: Mom is furious. Hope Louise don't give up on you.

Message 3: Sorry Andy. Mom asked who was with Caro and I told about Louise. Be careful, the dragon is in a full mode. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> ***English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked. ***

**2.**

John Samuel Smith is a very handsome man and is the latest model to have a contract with Runway. Miranda was driving her Porsche when she suddenly saw him, walking down the street and disappearing into a modeling agency. The other day, before 10 am, he was exclusively a Runway model.

Tall, dark black eyes, curly black hair and caramel skin, plus a body that she referred to once as “Apollo” from Brooklyn. A model that she believes will have a very long career and she will be sure he will have it with Runway and not any other magazine.

As Miranda remembering the day she found John, she started to plan a way to finish his contract without the magazine suffer to much. If necessary, she will use her own money to do it and put that man far away from her daughter. Maybe she even keep him as a model for a very long photo shoot at Alaska. Much better if he dies from cold, with a new advertise for an underwear... it is a possibility. Accidents happens all the time and well, a good scenario requires the perfect clothes.

Miranda takes her mobile and call a number she knows by heart. After one minute phone call, John Samuel Smith's life was going to change before the sun goes down.

**Brooklyn**

John was making his small suitcase when his mobile alerted him to a new message. He woke up early for a run when his eyes capture a photo of him and Cassidy. He knew that his life now is going to change and after read what his girlfriend told, he decided to run away. He quickly reply it.

Message: Baby, everything will be fine. Do not worry. I will contact you as soon as I can. Love you. xx

**Hours later**

Caroline is waking up at Louise arms. They spent the night together and nothing happened between them yet but she is feeling safer than ever before. They only cuddle and wake up at each other arms and Caroline wants this happens more often. An idea of being married even crosses her mind but, she knows she will need to wait and convince her mother, when she becomes eighteen years old.

On one of the days Caroline and Andrea had decided to met for tea, after her Mandarin lessons, destiny decided to play around. Usually Andrea and Caroline's meetings are fast since she can't be more than 30 minutes. However, Andrea needed to leave in a rush, after receiving a phone call from her sister be at a hospital.

Caroline, who had been driven by Roy, decided to give a lift to Andrea and both of them went to the hospital to see Andy's sister. And after meeting Louise Sachs, Caroline decided she did not want to lose the opportunity to see the young woman again and again. And this is how, two months ago, they started to date. The hours, difficulties, because both are students and Miranda can't discover them.

Caroline decided to start swimming pool lessons so she could be at the same gym that Louise is. It was not easy to convince her mother to allow her to use a public swimming pool but at the end Caroline said she would like to have it and if she didn't agree, her father would do. This made Miranda accept, she definitely do not need her ex-husband complaining of how a terrible mother she is.

Louise Anne Sachs is Andrea Sachs young sister. They cannot be less alike. Louise is blond, blue eyes, slim. The Sachs already have Andrea and her brother Raphael and they were trying another child. After ten years trying they gave up and decided to adopt.

One year at the waiting list and they were asked if they would agree, not to have a baby but, to be a foster parents of a two years old girl. The parents of the child died and no other relatives could take care of her. So she was sent to an orphanage for a few months and a bit after the chance appears for the child to find a foster home.

The Sachs felt in love with the girl at the first sight but they knew it wasn’t going to be this easy with Andrea and Raphael, they needed to be calm when they introduce the little girl. To their surprise, both loved and accept Louise. After one year at the foster parents house, Louise was officially adopted by the Sachs.

Louise is just kissing Caroline when the girl mobile rings. She takes it and, not reading the message, woke up her girlfriend slowly.

“Baby, you have a message from Cass.”

Caroline kissed Louise’s lips quickly and them took her mobile. Seconds after reading the message, she jumps, almost making Louise fall from the bed, and starts to put her clothes.

“Caroline, whats wrong?”

“Mom knows about us. I don't know how. I need to go home but I call you later okay?”

Caroline goes near the bed and kiss Louise. The youngest Sachs still trying to process everything that happened. And before she has the time to say anything, the door of her room just closed with a bang.

**Andy's apartment**

Andrea is still sleeping when a bang of her sister’s door could be heard. She knows Caroline Priestly slept over, again. The girls have been doing that for a while now and Louise guaranteed her that they did not have sex, yet. She told her that she loves Caroline but did not want to rush anything and will wait for both of them to be 18 years old to make a move.

“But, Andy, this doesn't mean that we cannot have fun, right!?”

Louise and Andrea are very close, despite the twelve years between then. They talk freely about everything and when Louise said she might like girls, Andrea became her only support in the family.

Andrea understood her sister. Andy is bissexual but her parents and her brother didn't agree with her lifestyle. When Louise told them about being a lesbian, the Sachs said it was all Andrea's fault. Since then, two years ago, Louise moved to NY and started to live with Andrea with no contact with their parents and a little with their brother. The sisters are now closer than ever and decided to be there for each other, no matter the circumstances.

Almost at the same time of the door slamming, Andrea receive a text message and suddenly everything made sense. She will need to wait, sure that it will not take long, to receive a phone call from Miranda Priestly. She has been waiting for this call since she came back from Paris, years ago, but never imagined that her sister and Caroline would be the reason.

Andrea's biggest wish is for Miranda to realize that something was “in the air” between them and for them to try to discover what, exactly.

Andrea is worried about how her little sister might be and decided to check on her. After a single knock at the door, she opened it and her heart broke. Louise is crying.

“I lost her, didn't I? She loves her mother in such beautiful and powerful way”

Andrea ran to the bed and hugged her sister.

“No, you didn't. And you will not.”

“But ...”

“No buts darling. I will deal with Miranda, not you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this story. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 

****3.** **

 

Miranda Priestly is a woman that almost everybody feels scared to be around. They love her, surely they do because she is the queen of the fashion world and Runway is the best example of it. But Miranda as an employer is someone that people do not want to be around.

After all these years at Runway Miranda only had one person that did not stay scared of her, Andrea Sachs. Maybe because the girl used to be naive of who she is, maybe because the fashion world didn't mean a thing for the aspiring journalist. But now, years after, Miranda realizes that Andrea Sachs might still not be afraid of her.

And it's because of this that it's difficult for Miranda deal with the woman. When Andrea came to her life, Miranda was 47 years old, now, she is older and still has her empire at Runway. And the girl, whose career she has followed, is a brilliant journalist writing for different newspapers and magazines, as a freelancer.

When Cassidy told her that she have some kind of feelings for that soon-to-be ex-model, she wanted to laugh, obviously he is smart but John Samuel Smith decided to play with the wrong family. He is older than Cassidy and Miranda will never allow anything more intimate with them. Never.

The twins had boyfriends before, she is aware of this fact, that shows her that she is aging but was nothing more than some hand holding and kisses on the cheek. Now, the risk is high since they are 17 years old and Miranda doesn't want her children regretting losing their virginity to the wrong person.

Since the apocalyptic news, Miranda is in control of all the steps of John's life. The detective did a very quick and efficient job, that will make him a very rich person in one week. But Andrea's Sachs sister, it is not been so easy.

Miranda is sure that the girl has the same values that Andrea, since she is her sister. Although, Miranda was taking by surprise that Larissa Sachs is adopted and she has been with the Sachs since she was a small child.

Miranda told the detective that she did not want to know anything really dramatic about the girl past before she move in with the Sachs. So Larissa's file is simple and clear, no drugs abuse, no violent behavior, good results at school, will start Law school in a few months. The girl looks as brilliant as her older sister.

One thing in the file takes Miranda by surprise. The girl is living with Andrea and she is wondering why. It is obvious from the previous information that Larissa is a family person and suddenly left Ohio, where she is supposed to start the Law School, to NY might have a reason. And this, is before Caroline...

Cassidy is still sleeping and the upset the girl refuses to come out of her room until late afternoon. This leaves plenty of time to Miranda. The editor-in-chief called Roy not too long ago and the driver should be at the townhouse any minute. She opened the door and elegantly walk to the other side of the road, she doesn't want to lose time. As she arrived at the sidewalk, Roy stopped the car. She didn't wait for him to get out and open the door to her.

"Roy, you are going to take me to this address and then wait outside, as long as necessary."

Miranda gave to him a small piece of paper and Roy need to look again only to be sure. Roy is very aware of this place, since he has driven Caroline there many times. Unfortunately, his reaction didn't go unnoticed by his employer.

"Yes, that is right Roy. We are going to Andrea Sachs' residence."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you guy's enjoy it.


End file.
